The Avenger's Match
by MorbidCupcake
Summary: She was a kind, guarded girl with a dark, murky past. He was a cold murderer with a thirst for power and revenge. Is it possible he's met his match? - SasukexOC - Better Summary Inside -


_The Kumori Clan was once a prosperous and powerful clan. Known world-wide for their amazing ability to use all of the five main elements, they were one of the most feared clans in the Third Shinobi War. That was, until a certain little girl was born. It was rumored that she could use even the Kekkai Genkai elements: Ice, Wood, Lava, Crystal, and Storm (Weather). Fearing the Clan was too powerful, the Village Hidden in the Rain, with the help of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, secretly assassinated each clansman. Only Kai's parents realized what was going on and fled the village, going undercover._

_Kai Kumori is parentless and now, homeless. Hunted for reasons she doesn't understand, she is forced out of her village by an angry mob and desperately starts searching for somewhere to stay. As she hides in the woods, she meets an unfamiliar, teenage boy. At first, Kai is suspicious of his motives, but soon enough she realizes he's another overly nice, naïve guy. He takes her back to his village, the Hidden Leaf Village, and introduces her to Lady Hokage. But what happens when she catches a certain missing-nin sneaking around the village?_

_Sasuke's mission was simple: capture the sole survivor of the Kumori Clan. Or, at least, it was supposed to be simple. Could that girl really be the target of the Akatsuki? She was clumsy, naïve, and kind; there was no way she could be the 'ultimate' weapon, was there?_

_More importantly: Could he complete the mission without getting attached? Or has the Avenger finally met his match?_

* * *

_**The Avenger's Match**_

**Prologue**

The sky was clouded that day. I remember it well. The thick clouds dominated the sky and didn't let any sign of the sun through. It was like the universe was warning us that something bad was about to happen, like it wanted us to know the suffering that was ahead, but we didn't pay attention. We never did.

Back then, it was normal for the sky to be grey. It was normal that we get a hundred inches of rain within two or three days. That day was no exception.

I was about six and a half when the weather man reported a flood warning.

Six.

Too innocent to see the anxiety that seemed etched in my parents' faces all the time. Too innocent to understand the reason behind it. And certainly too innocent to know what the meaning of death was.

My older sister, Akane, was only about two years old than me. Though, looking at her, you would never guess she was my sister. Unlike me, she had short, black hair that was cropped above her shoulders, showing the blue, flame-like tattoos that wrapped around her neck, reaching just below her dark blue eyes. Thanks to her short hair, she was often mistaken as a feminine boy.

"Mommy!" She cried, looking between her favorite stuffed elephant and her favorite stuffed pig, "Which one should I take if we have to evacuate!"

"Honey, the weather man doesn't know what he's talking about. There's always a flood warning when it's supposed to rain for more than two days. Calm down before you worry your sister." My mother said, coming into, what she called, the living room.

Thinking back, the room was too small to be called a living room. Of course, it was also too big to be called a closet. The tattered, brown rug was the extent of the carpeting we had. The walls were a yellowish white, matching the three-person couch almost exactly. Besides the numerous, worn-out toys scattered on the floor, the only other thing in the room was a small sized television, an antenna placed on top.

"But mommy, it's supposed to rain for the whole week!" Akane said.

"Don't worry dear. Mommy and Daddy have everything under control. If it floods, we have a hut on higher grounds to visit." She said soothingly. Mother had always had an uncanny ability to calm us down with her smiles.

"Alright, but I call dibs on the second biggest room!" She said and scurried off to her room.

Mother smiled and shook her head, "Hyper active." She muttered.

"You okay, Aya?" Dad asked, joining us in the living room.

"I'm okay." She said as he kissed her cheek, "Your daughter's just driving me insane with her imagination."

He chuckled, "Don't discourage her imagination. She'll need that later in life"

She rolled her eyes, "Dinner's ready and waiting."

Dad smiled at her as she left, picking me up, "Hey there, little Kai. How's daddy's angel doing?"

I smiled at him, "Okay. I've been working on a new trick today."

"Did you now?" He asked, "Can I see it?"

I nodded excitedly, trying to get down.

He sat me on my feet, bending down himself.

I picked up the wooden dog he had carved for me and sat it down in between us, "Watch Daddy; he can fly!"

Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath, trying to concentrate.

When I heard him gasp, I opened my eyes. The wooden animal was almost to the roof, but collapsed as soon as I looked at my dad, "I can do what you and mommy can do!"

His smile was sad, pained even, "Yes you can, honey. Daddy's so proud."

"Let's go show mommy!" I cheered, heading towards the kitchen.

Dad caught my arm, however, stopping me in my tracks, "Actually sweetie, I think it might be better if we kept this between us. Like a secret meant only for us two to know about."

I blinked, tilting my head to the side, "I can't show anyone?"

He shook his head, "It's very important that you don't let anyone know you can do that, okay?"

"Why?" I pried, completely confused.

He thought about it for a minute, probably trying to find the right words, "Because it's a… _special_ ability only our family has. If others found out about it, they'd want to take you for themselves."

I nodded slowly, my mind unable to understand exactly what he meant.

"You have to promise me." He said sternly.

"I promise. Cross my heart and hope to die." I even made the motion of crossing my heart.

He sighed (probably out of relief) and picked me up again, "Very good. And because you're always such a good girl, I'll take you to the lake tomorrow."

My eyes lit up and I grinned, "Yay!"

"Now let's go see what mommy made for dinner."

We walked in to the kitchen, the fragrance of fish thick in the air. He sat me in my highchair, sitting down in his usual seat next to me, "Smells good, babe. What kind of fish is it?"

"Nothing too fancy." She said, turning away from the stove to bring a steaming pan over to the table, "But they are freshly caught. Just got them this morning." Her smile was triumphant as she scooped the fish on to a plate in the center of the table.

Dad raised an eyebrow as he cut up a couple pieces for me and Akane, "You went fishing? By yourself?" He asked skeptically.

She came back with forks, handing Akane and dad one each, "I might have had help from Sota and his wife."

Dad laughed, "I knew you couldn't fish."

Mother blushed feverously, smacking him from across the table, "Shut up. I'll have you know I caught the little one in the fridge."

She opened her mouth, the blush still very noticeable, about to say something, but someone banged on the door, "Haru! Open the door!"

Dad looked at the door as mother's eyes widened with fear. They both had the same question running through their minds: Did they find us?

Dad got up and walked to the door, Akane shortly behind him.

I heard the door open, "Hey guys, how are ya?" Dad's voice was light and casual, the perfect act.

"Tell me it isn't true Haru. Is your real last name Kumori?"

I saw mother's face contort in terror, her fists clenching so tight, her knuckles turned white.

Dad's voice, however, didn't even waver, "Kumori? Isn't that the clan that was exterminated for unknown reasons?"

"There was at least one family that was never accounted for." I could practically picture the guy shaking his head, "I'm sorry Haru, but we have to search the house."

"Now, now. There's no need to be so hasty. My family and I were just starting to each. How about you come back tomorrow and we'll solve this entire mess?"

"I really am sorry, Haru." The guy busted in with a handful of people.

I immediately recognized him as Sota, the guy mother had been talking about only minutes before.

Mother picked me up quickly, holding me tightly against her chest, "Oh my, Sota. What's all this about?"

"There was at least one family that was never found. I'm sorry Haru, but we have to search the house."

His smiled showed grief and remorse, "There have been rumors that someone saw a member of your family lifting up objects."

"Objects?" She cocked her head to the side, keeping an innocent underlying tone in her voice.

"Ice form the rooftops, branches that have fallen during floods, things that ordinary ninjas wouldn't – and shouldn't – be able to do."

"But even the Kumori Clan couldn't control ice or even branches. They're both Kekkai Genkai elements." Mother reasoned.

Sota's face was pained, disgusted almost, "There was one member who was rumored to be able to…" He mumbled.

Mother tried to keep her face blank, but I saw it – there was a flash of terror in her eyes.

"She was said to have glowing eyes and flame-markings on her." He glanced back at Akane, shaking his head, "I'm terribly sorry, Aya, but we're going to have to take Akane. Just be glad we're letting you and Haru live."

Dad's eyes were hard and cold, the gentleness in them completely wiped away, "No, Sota, it is I who is sorry."

"What are you talking ab-" He was cut off by a sudden gust of wind that smashed him into the dining table.

"I can't let you take my daughter." Dad said venomously. He looked at mother, "Aya, take the girls and run. Now!"

Mother shook her head stubbornly, "I'm staying and fighting! You can't handle them all on your own!"

There was no time to argue. Several people with torches and kunai knives came over the hill. It was evident that they had no intentions of letting us live.

Dad went out the door and, after putting me down, mother followed him.

I stood at the door in confusion, hiding behind the paneling just enough to still be able to watch the fight.

Lightning from the sky came crashing down, striking several different villagers as the wind wreaked havoc on anyone that tried to get close to the door to our house.

It was like my parents had all the power in the world at their command.

Suddenly, hands wrapped around my waist and I was lifted off the ground.

"Come on Kai, let's go for a ride." Sota said, caring me out into the rain.

Without warning, a small cylinder of water, no bigger than a can of pop, formed in front of his face and forced it's way down his throat.

He dropped me, scratching at his throat.

"We can't stay here, Kai! Let's go!" Akane said, grabbing my hand and dragging me further outside with her.

We got to a thick tree trunk and Akane made me kneel down, "Stay here." She ordered, leaving me alone.

The raining water suddenly formed a film over all of the villagers in sight, freezing. Akane looked triumphant as each person was rendered immobile. Without warning, the frozen rain spouted icy spikes, digging into the flesh of everyone last one of them.

My stomach churned and it felt like I was going to be sick from all the blood. The weight dragged me down and I black out…


End file.
